No Slave 4 U
by Sonjia
Summary: When Kit, Adam's (Edge) girlfriend joins the WWF to help the duo of E 'n C out, things are thrown around when the door opens and secrets come out...
1. Three vrs Two

Chapter 1  
  
"Break it up boys," Vince yelled out. "You guys are being so damn immature, it is so embarrassing that I signed you into the WWF. Now, this is going to be for sure the last time someone finds you in a fight, do you hear me? Or you will all be suspended." The owner of the WWF turned around, red from yelling too loud.  
  
Jay and Adam glared at Matt, Jeff and Amy. It was three vs. two, and the two blonde Canadians were certainly losing because the Hardyz had Amy, who was pretty strong for a girl. "This is not the last time you're going to see us," Adam hissed before the two blondes turned around to walk to their locker room.  
  
"Oh yeah? We'll --," Jeff started, but he was stopped by his older brother.  
  
"Jeff, Vince is right," Matt said. "This is so damn immature. We're grown men, and we still fight as if we're fighting over a toy." The two blonde Canadians continued walking.  
  
"But--- " Jeff started again, but was stopped once again by the same person.  
  
"Jeff!" he said. "We don't want to be suspended do you? I certainly do not!"  
  
"We'll kick their asses anytime, so Jeff, it doesn't matter," Amy said matter of factly.  
  
"We just won't kick their asses, we're going to kick their asses so hard that -- " Again, he was cut off.  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Matt yelled at his younger brother. He kept quiet, and just thought to himself. We're gonna kick their asses so hard that all the Canadians are gonna feel it too!  
  
***  
  
Adam had a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he walked out of Vince's office. "So?" Jay asked, who had been waiting for his older brother outside.  
  
"So what?" Adam asked, shrugging and walking.  
  
"Well? What happened?" Jay asked. "What'd he say?"  
  
"He said that he'd sign her," Adam said. Jay, just like his brother a few moments ago, had a cheeky grin on his face now. "This is gonna be so cool. Kit is a good three inches taller than Amy! She is much bigger and taller and wiser and smarter and prettier, too! I can't wait until she arrives! We won't have to go through embarrasment anymore."  
  
"But Adam," his younger brother started, "Kit is a goody-goody. She is hesitant to beat up people, and you know that better than I do! You've been dating her for who knows how long, and I'm surprised she actually stuck with you, too."  
  
"She's strong though, and she can take pain," Adam said, abruptly turning around to face his younger brother, his voice rising louder. He surely didn't want his plan to backfire because of his younger brother. "Taking pain is something she can do real well."  
  
"Yeah, that for sure, I know," Jay said, sighing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked. "Aren't you thrilled with all this happening?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but have you contacted Kit about it?" Jay asked as Adam turned around and began walking down the hall again.  
  
"No, but she is going to come," he said in a matter of fact tone of voice. 


	2. Sick

Chapter 2  
  
"Kit, hi baby," Adam said, hugging her girlfriend. He hadn't seen her for a month or two, but he surely kept busy without her.  
  
"Hi, Adam," she greeted, hugging back. Her blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail, and she had a pair of sweats and tank top on. She looked like a normal-next door girl, but she was certainly pretty when she dressed up. Her blue eyes shone as Adam stepped back to study his girlfriend.  
  
"How you doing lately?" Adam asked, still clutching her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I'm good and you?" she asked as he put his arm around her and began to walk out of the airport.  
  
"Oh, I'm good too," he said, grinning. They brushed by a bunch of people in the airport, and people were running by so they won't miss their flight. "You're late though."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," she said apolegetically. "I heard wrong, I guess."  
  
"Next time, don't do that," Adam said. "You can really get lost in this airport. You know how huge New York is?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. Adam made her sound extremely dumb, saying things she already knew, but she didn't want to piss him off. That was the last thing she wanted him to be in.  
  
When Adam approached his idea of her being in the WWF, she had hesitated a bit. She rather stay home, without Adam. Even though they would be in the public, Adam wasn't afraid to do anything to her. He made her feel like slave -- someone he can do anything to. She seemed like more of an object to him.  
  
"Aren't you glad that you get to travel with me now?" Adam asked, grinning.  
  
"Yep," she said, trying her best not to sound so sarcastic. "I love it." She sighed as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Where's Jay?"  
  
"He's at the hotel, just waiting," he replied. "I have a surprise first. I haven't seen you for months, so a surprise may be good."  
  
***  
  
Kit woke up and trembled as the cold air hit her. She pulled the blanket up to her, but Adam, who was sleeping next to her, pulled it back -- all of it. She was now, laying on another blanket, naked. She grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on, using Adam's jacket as a blanket. It wasn't helping much, but something is better than nothing.  
  
"Adam, can I have a part of the blanket?" Kit asked. He groaned and stirred, then fell back asleep. "Damn." She sighed and snuggled into Adam's leather jacket.  
  
Kit hissed when she accidently put all her weight on her shoulder. She can already see it -- a big, manky bruise was making its way out. Adam's "surprise" was worser than she thought. She didn't want anything to do with it, and that concluded to the bruise that was on her arm. He was going to hit her again, but she had kissed him to stop. That led to where they were now. Plus, he was being an ass for not sharing the blanket, and letting his own girlfriend's naked body be exposed to any walking bystanders.  
  
Kit sighed. They were in a car. Kit thought Adam was out of his mind. In a car?! In the park?! However, that was Adam. He wants what he wants when he wants it. And there was nothing that Kit can do to stop it -- nothing. She was too scared to do anything. Even Jay, his own best friend, was too scared to do anything.  
  
"Adam? Honey, aren't we suppose to be at the hotel? When does the plane leave?" Kit asked Adam. He shot up instantly, panting.  
  
"Oh shit," Adam muttered. "I forgot about that. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"  
  
"I didn't know, I guessed!" she said.  
  
"Don't raise your voice with me," he said, grabbing his clothes and hurriedly put them on. He snatched the jacket Kit had and put it on. Kit was going to grab the blanket, but he grabbed that also and put it in the trunk.  
  
"But I don't have a jacket," she said. "I'm shivering, and it's so cold." She rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Well, you deserve it," he said, starting the car. He turned towards her. "Don't you EVER make us late again. Why did you want to have sex with me anyway? What is up with you?"  
  
"ME?" she shot back. "I didn't want any of this.. you--"  
  
"Yeah, blame it on me," he hissed.  
  
"That's because it was --" she started before he hit her on the shoulder on the other side, and she can feel another bruise coming.  
  
"Now who's fault is this?" he asked.  
  
"Mine," she said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mine. I wanted all this, and it's all my fault. I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"That's what I thought," he said as he stepped on the gas. 


	3. Help Me

Chapter 3  
  
"Jay, you have to help me!" she pleaded. "Please?"  
  
"I tried!" he said, making his best excuse possibly. "Adam is my best friend, and I tried. I tried to give hints and everything, but he turned everything around."  
  
"I can't live with him anymore," she said, holding back her tears. "It's a living hell! I hate this. I hate all of this! I didn't even want to come here! He made me. Everything he does -- he makes me do everything, and if I don't do it correctly, he's gonna blame it on me! I hate it. I hate it." She began to sob.  
  
"Kit, I'm sorry, but I can't do anything," he said in a soft voice. "I tried. Everything. You know I don't want you in this mess." His eyes were soft and caring.  
  
"Then try again," she said in a whimper. "Try again." Jay sighed.  
  
"I can't," he said. "I just simply can't."  
  
"How many girls have he slept with the months that I didn't see him?" she asked. He closed his eyes and looked down. "I have a right to know, Jay." He sighed and looked up to her, his eyes pleading her not to ask him questions like that. "That's right. Just exactly like I thought. Too many to remember. If you don't want to help me, I'll find someone who will.  
  
"Who? The only friend we have is each other and Kurt," he said. "Kurt already have enough problems as it is. Besides, if Adam finds out, you'll just get in more trouble than you already are."  
  
"Me? In trouble?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "You're beginning to scare me, Jay. I thought you were better than that."  
  
"I am better, but I'm not good enough," he said that. She shook her head as a tear slipped from her eyes.  
  
"How could you?" she whispered. "I can't believe this. How could you?" The tears builded up and began flowing down.  
  
"Here, let me check your bruise for you," he said, stepping up to her.  
  
"DON'T touch me," she hissed before turning on her heels and leaving.  
  
***  
  
Two more weeks, and Kit would be making her debut into the WWF. Vince loved her. All she needed to do was tone her wrestling skill, and all her other skills were perfect.  
  
The meeting went well, and she had to wear a sweater to cover up her bruises. Vince had asked for her to take it off, and she did, making an excuse that she had fell down the stairs days before she came. Vince had believed her like nothing.  
  
She went back to the hotel for the rest of the day, and she stayed there to read her book while the wrestlers went off to talk about their matches.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and Kit glanced up to see Adam and Jay walking in with big grins on their face. "Hi Kit," Jay greeted.  
  
"Kit, baby, what are you doing?" Adam asked.  
  
"Reading," she replied. "A Stephen King book. It's pretty good."  
  
"I'm gonna go get some dinner," Jay said. "See ya." He walked out after glancing at the couple. Adam locked the door behind him.  
  
"Kit, I have specific instructions for you," he said. "You know Lita right?"  
  
"Yep," she replied, bookmarking her book and putting it to the side.  
  
"I want you to attack her whenever you get the chance possible," he demanded.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked. "I thought the WWF is made of storylines."  
  
"It is, but backstage, then it's different," he said. "You don't have to be the bestest friends with them backstage. As a matter of fact, I hate them! That skanky-ho, Amy -- so, anytime you see her. If she's with those gay Hardy Boyz, then leave them alone."  
  
"Whatever," she said, picking up her book.  
  
"Don't you whatever me," he said, his voice rising higher. He stepped up to her, and his eyes were glaring.  
  
"I will beat her, don't worry, Adam," she said. "I will beat her so much she can't walk the next day."  
  
"That's my girl. Now, do you like the storyline Vince suggested to you?" he asked, sitting on the bed by her.  
  
"Of course. As long as I'm with you," she said, trying her best to smile sweetly. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. He trailed down her neck and began to unbotton her shirt.  
  
"Adam, I'm reading," she said. He ignored her, and she was going to cry. Not again. 


	4. Anger and Tears

Chapter 4  
  
Kit sat in the green room as she watched SmackDown. Lita wasn't at ringside, since she was suppose to be out with injury. Kit had saw her backstage, so she was here somewhere.  
  
Just when the match with Edge and Christian vs. Hardy Boyz ended, the door opened. Amy Dumas. Kit pretended to not notice her. She was finishing her Stephen King book that she didn't get to finish because of Adam.  
  
Amy walked over to the table, and got a cup. Kit got up and walked over to her, pushing her into the coffee table. Amy screamed as she touched the hot pot of coffee. She held onto her burn and got up. Kit ran over to her, and started kicking her. Amy, being the pro-wrestler she was, tripped Kit. She landed on her head, and everything was blurry. Amy started kicking her. Kit tripped Amy, just how Amy tripped her. The two started brawling on the floor, when the door opened, and the Hardy Boyz came in. They picked up Amy, who straddled Kit and was punching the crap into her.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Matt screamed, as Kit sat up, holding her face and back. Jay and Adam ran in, noticing the commotion in there.  
  
"What the hell?" Jay asked, running into the room. He noticed the broken table, with the coffee everywhere. Kit must have attacked Amy.  
  
Adam ran in after him, and ran over to Kit. "Oh, okay, so I see all the pieces coming together now," Amy screamed as Jeff and Matt tried to hold her still. "Kit is with you two, and you guys told her to jump me didn't you?"  
  
Just then, Vince walked into the room to see all six in there. He saw the broken table, the coffee spilt, and two girls holding their head. He figured what happened. "Okay, I warned you guys. That's enough. You all are suspended for two weeks. Not any kind of suspension, but you six wrestlers have to still travel with us. The catch is, you won't be on any television while still traveling. If you don't travel since you know you aren't going to be on television, then you all will be fired." With that, he left the room and ordered some backstage workers to clean up the mess.  
  
All six glared at each other until Jeff and Matt escorted Amy out of the room.  
  
***  
  
"You should have ran out of the room after you pushed her into the table," Adam yelled at Kit as they entered their hotel room. "Now look what you did."  
  
"I didn't do anything," she said. "I did as you told me to."  
  
"But being the dumb blonde you are, you should have known that someone was going to walk in on you!" he said. Jay listened on, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, the Hardyz did, but they didn't do anything," she said. "And if you were "smart", then why didn't you tell me and Jay to leave when you ran in, huh? Before Vince got there!" He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her on the bed. He pinned her down as Jay flinched.  
  
"Don't you dare talk smart with me," he hissed. He was holding her hands so tight onto the bed that Kit's hand was almost purple, and his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Adam, let go, it hurts," she whimpered. He pressed down harder, and she cried out.  
  
"Adam," Jay said when he heard her cry out.  
  
"Jay, shut up and stay out of this," he said. He turned back to his girlfriend. "Now, who's fault is this?"  
  
"Mine, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I won't do it ever again. I promise."  
  
"That's a good girl," he said. "Now, go. Get the f*ck out." He let go of her, and she ran out, grabbing her jacket on the way, as told.  
  
Kit ran over to the elevator, and pressed the buttons as fast as she can. It made a 'ding' and opened. She tried to pull her jacket on as fast as she can before anyone saw her, but the door opened already. She was hesitant to go in, for there stood Jeff Hardy. She blinked a few times, and stepped in. The door closed, and suddenly, Jeff had grabbed ahold of her wrist where Adam had just held.  
  
She screamed out in pain as he pinned her to the wall. Her tears began coming out as the pain ran through her body. Jeff, knowing that he didn't even do anything yet, let go of her. He looked confused, and he remembered the bruises all over her arm, shoulder and wrist. "How did Amy give you bruises on the wrist?" he asked. The elevator opened, and she fled out.  
  
She ran out of the hotel, and he can imagine her sobbing. He walked out of the hotel also, to buy some pain-relieving medication for Amy's burn.  
  
***  
  
Jeff walked around the parking lot, whistling and playing with the bag he had in his hand that contained Amy's medication. "You're a stupid slut," he heard someone scream. "Sleeping with all these guys and shit."  
  
"I don't do anything," she said. "I'm loyal."  
  
"Shuddup and stop lying," he hissed. Jeff noticed the voices. It belonged to Adam and Kit. "Now, go back up to our room, and stay there. Don't you dare leave!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Kit asked.  
  
"None of your business, now go!" Adam demanded. He heard footsteps of Kit leaving. When the door opened and closed, he heard another footsteps. He heard a car start and speed off.  
  
He got out from where he was standing and walked up to where the couple previously stood. He noticed blood from where they were standing up to the door where Kit had walked through. 


	5. Doubtful

Chapter 5  
  
Kit ran into the room, holding her nose. It started bleeding when Adam fiercely shoved his hand into her face -- not punch, but shoved her in the face, making her tumble backwards.  
  
"What happened?" Jay asked, getting up from his bed and following her into the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing that you'd care about," she said, as she began to wash her nose.  
  
"Kit," he said.  
  
"What? You're not helping me at all," she said.  
  
"I can't," he said. "He won't listen to me. You wanna know why the reason he ran off like that? Because I got in a fight about him for what he did to you when he kicked you out." She turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh," she said.  
  
"Yeah, and he won't listen to anything that I say," he said. "Nothing. Zip. He yelled at me, and then he went storming off."  
  
"Where did he go, do you know?" she asked. He sighed. "Jay?"  
  
"The downtown strip club," he replied. Kit's face saddened even more. "I tried to stop him, too, I swear. He just won't listen."  
  
"Thanks for trying," she whispered, as she held a cloth to her nose. She sighed, and her lips began trembling.  
  
"Sweetie, don't cry," he soothed. She bursted into tears. He hugged her, trying to tell her comforting words. It didn't work. "Find someone -- anyone-- to help you. Don't back down from anyones help."  
  
***  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?" Amy asked. She hissed when Matt put the pain- relieving medication on her burn. "What the hell kind of pain-relieving pain is that?"  
  
"Nothing, Amy," he replied.  
  
"Jeff," Matt said. "We know when you're lying."  
  
"Okay, fine," he said, knowing that they were going to force it out of him anyway. "You know that girl that attacked you, Aimes?"  
  
"Kit?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff replied.  
  
"What about her?" Amy asked, hissing again when Matt put more pain- relieving medication on her.  
  
"I dunno, but somethings wrong," Jeff said.  
  
"Don't tell me you are worrying for her," Amy said. "Do you know what the bitch did to me?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said. "But... when I saw her, she was covered with bruises."  
  
"She deserved those punches," Amy stated.  
  
"No, you punched her in the face area," Jeff said. "You even told us that. What I'm saying is that she has bruises on her shoulder, arm, chest, hands. Everywhere. I saw her. She was in the elevator with me."  
  
"And you didn't do anything?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why should I? That poor girl was covered with bruises anyway," he said. "I'm just concluding that someone had beaten her for no apparent reason."  
  
"Who cares?" Amy hissed.  
  
"I know," Jeff said. "I don't care. I was just thinking about it, but oh well." He lied. The problem was, he did care. 


	6. Pushing Me Away

Chapter 6  
  
Kit flushed the toilet, as she wiped away the tears. She had been crying for hours now, and she had stopped, only because she couldn't cry any longer. Her eyes were so puffy she couldn't even see where she was.  
  
She heard someone open the door. It was probably Jay, who went out with Kurt to go to a club. It was, 2 in the morning already.  
  
Kit heard two people kissing. She couldn't help, but smile that Jay had actually found someone. She didn't want to distract them, but she couldn't stay in the bathroom any longer. She concluded that she'd try to creep out as quiet as she can.  
  
She turned off the lights and creeped the door opened. She tiptoed out, seeing the couple really go at it. She stifled her laughter and crept to the door until she noticed that Jay wasn't really Jay, for this blonde was taller. Besides, he was going to Kit and Adam's bed instead of his. It hit her -- it was Adam and another girl.  
  
She stood, shocked. She began breathing hard as the two people began to tear off their clothes. She sank down on the floor and plugged her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. That didn't mean that she couldn't hear them.  
  
***  
  
It was 5:30. She didn't sleep at all that night. She just stood awake, plugged her eyes and squeezed her eyes shut until she could hear no more. Then, the rest of the night, she sat in the corner by the door, with nothing to do except stare into nothing.  
  
It was about 3 when Jay came back. He probably concluded that it was Kit in bed with Adam, and sank into bed without undressing while Kit still watched on.  
  
There she was now, doing nothing. The sun crept in through the curtains, and she can hear the slight snore from the three of them. She gulped and got up, creeping out. No one stirred or woke up.  
  
Kit took the elevator down to the cafe. She needed sleep and bad. She could barely stay awake. Maybe some coffee would help.  
  
She ordered coffee -- about five cups, and she can barely stay awake. Perhaps if she went out into the parking lot with a blanket, she can sleep for a while.  
  
Not caring about where she was going to sleep, she crept up into her room, not caring if any of them woke up, but they didn't anyway. He grabbed a blanket from the closet and made her way down and out of the hotel. She found a little space where no one can see her and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Kit stirred and moaned. She turned sideways and noticed the soft cushion behind her. Her eyes abruptly opened when she knew that she wasn't sleeping in a bed. "What the?" she sat straight up.  
  
"Hey," a voice greeted. She turned and looked. Jeff.  
  
"What am I doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I found you in the parking lot," he said.  
  
"What? How?" she asked.  
  
"I have my secrets," he said.  
  
"Damn, it's already two," she said. "Adam and Jay would be worried."  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked. "I'm going to go back to my room."  
  
"I have some questions," he said.  
  
"Too bad. They won't get answered," she said. Kit walked over to the door, but he blocked it. "Let me out before I scream."  
  
"I won't let you scream," he said. "Now, why were you sleeping in the parking lot?"  
  
"Why do you care?" she hissed. "I attacked Amy. I hate you, and I hate your brother. I will be attacking Amy more from now on, so you better watch her back instead of mine." She went for the door again, but he gently pushed her hand away.  
  
"Because me and Adam got in a fight," she said. "No biggie."  
  
"Then how'd you get all those bruises?" he asked. She looked down at her arms. She didn't have her jacket on anymore.  
  
"I fell in the parking lot," she said. "I'm a clumsy person. I'm really clumsy. I always fall. Once down the stairs, too." He laughed.  
  
"Nice one, but that's not gonna work," he said.  
  
"Jeff, if you would excuse me, then I would go make up with Adam," she said. "I don't want him to be mad at me anymore."  
  
"You're still going back to him after he did that to you?" he said pointing at her bruises. She grabbed her jacket and put it on.  
  
"He didn't do it," she said. "I love him. He loves me, too."  
  
"And sleeping with a whole bunch of women is loving you, too?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Kit asked. "Why do you care about me?"  
  
"Well, he comes back to the hotel, practically with a different girl every night," Jeff informed. "For two months. I never knew he had a girlfriend. It turned out to be you, Kit. He's doing all this shit to you, and I can't believe you."  
  
"You don't even know me," Kit accused.  
  
"I can read people," he said.  
  
"Then read this: I hate you Jeff Hardy, and leave me alone," she said. He looked at her for, and then stepped out of the way from the door. She opened the door and fled. 


	7. Someone Is All I Need

Chapter 7  
  
"Where were you?" Adam yelled when Kit came in from the doorway. Jay was with him.  
  
"I fell asleep in the parking lot," she said.  
  
"What?" Jay asked.  
  
"Stop lying to me, you damn slut," Adam accused. "Where were you? Sleeping with another guy? Trying to cheat on me?"  
  
"Like you're not doing the same thing!" she yelled back. "What was last night? Where is that stupid slut you were sleeping with? Like I didn't see anything. Adam, you're such a jack ass. I was in the bathroom, and I crept out, thinking it was Jay. It turned out to be you, and you didn't even hear me opening the bathroom door. I sat in that corner all night, doing nothing, and just knowing that my boyfriend is sleeping with another woman!" Jay and Adam gulped.  
  
"You were spying on me?" Adam said in a harsh voice.  
  
"I wasn't.. I was just there when everything happened," Kit said.  
  
"You were spying," he said, even louder this time. "My girlfriend was spying on me. How dare you?"  
  
"Shuddup, and you know all the things you've did, and you blamed them on me," she said.  
  
"Hell no," he said. "Don't you be turning everything around and accusing everything on me now."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she hissed. "It is your fault." He pushed her into the wall. She screamed in pain as her bruises made contact with the wall.  
  
"You are going to learn not to do that!" Adam screamed, grabbing her by the hair and tossing her onto their bed. Jay stood, really shocked.  
  
"Shuddup Adam," she said, finding the courage to say it. "I hate you. I hate you. I'm breaking up with you. Don't ever come close to me again. I don't want to see your ugly face ever again!" Adam stopped what he was doing.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"I said I hate you, and I want to break up with you," she said. Just as she finished, he jumped on her and began pounding and punching her. Her shrill screams filled the room and escaped outside. Jay ran over to the couple, and he pulled Adam off her.  
  
Jay held Adam back as tears began flowing out of her eyes again. "Get the hell out of here, and don't you dare come crawling back!" Adam screamed. She picked herself up and wiped her tears away as she stumbled out.  
  
From the hotel room, Jay's soothing voice was trying to calm Adam. She didn't know how long he was able to keep up with that.  
  
She wiped her tears away, but she was too hurt -- phsycially and emotionally. Everything was going wrong. She didn't know who to turn to now except one person, but he was the last person she'd want to turn to.  
  
***  
  
She pounded on the door, and Kit waited for someone to open. Someone grunted and came to open the door. She was fixing her outfit when the door opened. All of a sudden, she was thrown into the wall in the hallway, and she was getting the crap beaten into her again.  
  
iI didn't go into the wrong room did I? Not Adam and Jays? And Adam wasn't the one that opened the door, did he?/i Shrill screams escaped from her throat as someone continued kicking her.  
  
"Amy, Amy stop!" she heard a voice say, but she was almost knocked out.  
  
"What? What the hell are you doing, Jeff?" someone asked. That was Matt, she concluded. iThe person who was kicking the crap into her was Amy, and the person who saved me was Jeff. /i 


	8. Not So Easy

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked her as he put her down on one of the beds in his room. She was sobbing by now, and Jeff was trying to comfort her.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked.

"An explanation please?" Matt asked. Jeff ignored them as he put Kit into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. Amy and Matt looked at each other.

"What happened, Kit?" he asked soothingly. She continued sobbing. "I'll let you rest until you feel up to talking."

"Confused," Amy stated. "Absolutely confused." Jeff led the other two out of his room. Amy and Matt's room was next door, so they went over there instead.

"Okay, explanation?" Matt asked.

"Kit is Adam's girlfriend," Jeff started.

"We know that," Amy said.

"Rush much?" Jeff questioned.

"Sorry, go on," Amy said.

"Anywayz, you know how on some days, Adam would come back with a girl? Well, yeah, he was cheating on her," Jeff stated, without leaving any breath for them to answer. "I guess he beats Kit."

"I think that bitch deserves it," Amy hissed.

"Amy," Jeff said. "Please. Don't say that. She needs help."

"I'm not helping her," Amy snarled.

"Why not?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not either," Matt chirped in.

"What is wrong with you two?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing," Amy said. "I just don't think Kit deserves anyone to help her. I mean, she's a bitch! Obviously, she's done bad things. Look what she did to me! Now you want to help her?"

"It was all Adam's idea, and you know that as well as I do!" Jeff told Amy and Matt. "Please?"

"No," Amy said matter-of-factly.

Kit stirred and woke up, looking around the room, as the memories flashed back to her about what happened, and she began to cry softly. Jeff walked into the room, a tray in hand. "Oh, you're awake," he said. "Here." He handed her a cup of coffee, and she turned it down.

"No thanks," she said, sighing. She didn't know what to do. Leave or stay. Go make up with Adam or ask Jeff for help.

Jeff obviously read her mind. "Need help with anything?" he asked, trying to hint her.

"Um..." she bit her bottom lip and tried to find the right word.

"You know, I'll always be here for you," Jeff said.

"Thanks," she said, wishing and hoping that Jeff didn't like her. What if he did? She can't stand to be in another commitment again after what happened between her and Adam. "Um, you know what I should do? Just tell Vince that I should just quit and go home."

"That can be an option," he said, still standing in the exact position he was in.

"Yeah, cuz my future storyline will be with Adam," she said. "So... um, I guess I can just tell Vince I don't want to anymore. I think that's the best solution. Besides, I don't want to be here. Adam was the one that made me do all this."

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe it is best for you to go home." Kit nodded.

"Thanks," she said, before stepping outside his room.

She walked down the hall, whistling because she was happy that she had made the right choice. She should have done it months ago, but she didn't know what it was -- the strength and courage in her heart to break up with Adam and to actually tell him. She smiled to herself.

She rounded the corner and saw Adam heading her way. "Kit!" he boomed. She gulped and turned back the other way, trying to stay away from him. "Answer me!" He ran so sly and quietly, the next thing she knew, he had catched up to her, pressing his body against her.


	9. Escape

"Please, Adam, don't," she pleaded. "Please don't!" She began to cry.

"Shuddup," he commanded. "I said shut up!" She began sobbing louder, and he had no choice but to knock her unconscious.

He picked her up andoverhis shoulder, looking around and making sure that no one was spying on them. He carried her to his room, thanking Jay in his thoughts that he decided to go browse the city for the day. He laid her on the bed, grabbed a blanket, putting it over her. He picked up the limp body, leaving the room once again, heading down the elevator.

He was sure that this was meant to happen because everything fitted so correctly. Jay wasn't there, most of the WWF wrestlers went around the city also, no one was in the hall, and no one was in the elevator. Once he was on the bottom floor, he was also happy that no wrestlers were in the cafe, chatting. He was convinced that this was meant to happen.

He carried her down the hall to his other new room that he ordered for. He can keep Kit in there, and no one would know. Each time he needed to carry her somewhere, like to the next arena or hotel, he can just knock her unconscious, wait until everyone leaves and then leave with the limp body of Kit's.

He placed her down on the bed, stripping her from her clothes, and putting the blanket he grabbed over her. He pulled out the handcuffs that he hid under the bed, cuffing her onto the bed. "Now, Kit, baby?" he asked. She didn't wake though, so he ran over to the bathroom, soaked some paper towels in water and placed it on her forehead.

After a minute or two, she stirred and sat up. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying her best to squirm her way into the blanket.

"Kit, you know I love you," he said, totally ignoring her question. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her. His tongue pleaded for her to open her mouth for him, but she sealed her lips up tight. Finally, he forces his way into her mouth, and she bit his tongue. "Bitch!" he screamed, bolting up. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Don't mess with me," she hissed. She didn't know why she was acting like that. Usually, she was just scared as hell.

Adam ran into the bedroom to checkon his tongue. "Afraid you're gonna lose your second most precious thing to you that can bring a girl out of her panties?" she screamed, laughing.

"Shut up," he called out, coming back into the room. He climbed onto the bed and grinned. "You're gonna get punished real bad for what you just did."

"No, I'll punish you real bad," she said, winking. "Come here, I want to tell you something." She bit her lip as hebent down. "Let me tease you." He grinned and sat up. "But, you have to take off my handcuffs." He pouted.

"No," he replied.

"Then nothing for you either," she shot back seductively.

"Ahhh, Kit, you suck," he said, reaching over to the handcuffs and uncuffing them.

"Thanks," she whispered sitting up, shaking her arms to get the blood down to her fingers. The blanket was still around her."Now, sit." She got up from the bed as Adam immediately obeyed her. She smiled and bent down to kneel in front of him, the piece of blanket being the only barrier keeping her from her nakedness.

"Kit..." he began.

"Shhhhh," she said, putting her index finger up to his mouth. "Actions speak louder than words."

"When you gonna take off your blanket?" he pleaded.

"Shhh," she said once again. She stood up and bent foward to kiss his lips, soft but seducing. Kit pushed Adam down on the bed, biting her lip. "Close your eyes." He did. She didn't want to be any closer to him anymore. She already felt sick enough for her 'escape plan'.

She crept to the door, silently trying to open it. The door slammed close, and she turned around to see Adam's hand pushed against the door. She didn't even hear him creep up to her, nor get off the bed. "Bad Kit," he said, clicking his tongue. He fiercely grabbed the blanket she had around her.

Kit went for the door again, and he slammed it again. She screamed, but he grabbed her and cupped her mouth. "Shut up," he fiercely demanded, but her muffled screams could still be heard. "I said, shut the fck up already!" Kit kept on screaming, until Adam got to the point of anger where he punched her in the face.


	10. Abuse

Kit woke up and stirred. She looked around, and she could see Jay and Adam's stuff around the locker room. She was probably at the next arena, and how she got there, she doesn't know.

The door opened, and Adam stepped in. "Ah, Kit, baby, you're finally awake," Adam said. "Don't you remember? You fell down the stairs. You should see the bruise you have on your face."

"I didn't fall down, and you know it," Kit hissed at him.

"Kit, you're memory needs to be cleared," Adam said. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the face. She turned away, and Adam scoffed. "Listen, Kit, I love you okay?"

"We broke up already," Kit said.

"No, we didn't," Adam said.

"Jay knows we did," Kit said.

"But I asked you to be my girlfriend, and you said, yes. Don't you remember?" Adam asked.

"Never happened," Kit said. "Now let me go."

"Kit, listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past, but we are dating again," Adam said. Kit glared at him. "I'm gonna go get dinner. I'll see you in a while." He kissed her gently on the lips and left.

She got up and crept out after a minute or two after he left. She did look in the mirror, and her face had a big ugly purple by her jaw.

She walked down the hall, trying to find Vince's office. She didn't want any part of the WWF or Adam anymore. "Hi!" someone called from behind. She turned around to see Jeff.

"What?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Damn, that bruise looks nasty," he said.

"I "fell down the stairs"," she said, that saracasm in her voice. He catched it.

"So Adam lied to everyone, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm trying to find Vince's office."

"I'll lead you there," Jeff said. They walked in silence, until Jeff finally broke it. "Listen, Kit, you know for sure that I'll be here for anything, right?"

"Yeah," she said. "But why?"

"Because Adam's an asshole," he said.

"I second that," Kit said, chuckling. "But, seriously, why?"

"Because I don't like Adam," Jeff said. "And I don't want anyone who is a sweetheart around him, especially if that person is being abused."

"Hmm, me a sweetheart?" she asked. "Nice one."

"I betcha you are," he said, as she laughed. She hadn't laughed in the longest time.

"But, Jeff," she said, hesitantly. "You don't know what I'm going through though."

"Amy does," he said. "Amy's been abused before by her ex-boyfriend."

"But she won't even help me," she said.

"She will," Jeff said. "Don't worry, she will."

"Hey!" Jay said, as Jeff and Kit turned the corner, almost running into him. "Hi Kit. Ouch. That bruise really looks bad." Jeff glared at Jay. They weren't the best of friends.

"It hurts just as bad, too," Kit said, gently touching it. When the pain shot through her face, she hissed and pulled her hand back.

"Where's Adam?" Jay asked. Kit shrugged. "Where you off to?"

"Vince's officie," Jeff replied, still glaring at Jay

"Listen," Jay started, gently, trying to hint that he didn't want to cause trouble. "I don't think that Vince would want to let her go. The storyline he has for Kit is brilliant! Besides, I don't know if Vince will listen to Kit's story about being abused."

"Why wouldn't he?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Because--" Jay said.

"We have enough people to say she's being abused by Adam," Jeff said. "We have me, Matt, Amy, you, and Kit."

"You, Amy, Matt, and Kit wouldn't really count," Jay started. "Vince will know you guys want him in more trouble than he already is since we are enemies. Kit wouldn't really count cuz she's the victim. I think I will be the only one he'd actually listen to."

"Then you will tell him right?" Jeff asked. Jay bit his lip. "Right?" Jay sighed. "Oh shit, you son of a btch." Jeff ran him into the wall and pinned him against it. "Someone is being abused, and you don't even give a shit. You're even as bad as Adam!"

"Jeff!" Kit called out, pushing him away from Jay. "Come on. Let's go." Jay fixed himself and watched the duo walk down the hall, Jeff looking back once in a while.


	11. Breaking

"Yey! One more week until we're on television again!" Amy said. "I hate this kind of suspension. I mean, if we're suspended, at least let us go home! But noooooo..."

"Amy, shut up," Jeff said in the corner.

"I was just expressing what I was thinking, goshhhh," Amy said. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Kit, Aimes," Matt replied. "You know that as well as I do."

"Her again?" Amy asked. "Did you hear? She fell down the stairs!"

"She didn't fall down the stairs, Amy," Jeff said, standing up. "Adam hit her."

"That's her story," Amy said, as the phone rang. Matt rolled his eyes at the duo and got up to answer the phone. When he came back, Amy and Jeff had stopped arguing.

"Who was that?" Jeff asked.

"Vince... good news," Matt said. "He says since we survived one week without arguing, we can go home for three days!"

"Yeyyyy," Amy celebrated. "When can we leave?"

"Anytime we want," Matt replied.

"Good," Amy said. She rushed into the bathroom to get ready. "I'm gonna go use another bathroom," Matt told Jeff. "Amy'll probably take the whole millenium in there." Jeff laughed at his older brother and nodded.

Matt exited his locker room and went down the hall to the nearest men's bathroom. He passed Kit, Adam, and Jay's locker room. On the way back, though,the environmentchanged. Thenoisescoming out ofthe room were odd: glasseswere breaking and shrill screams escaped out the door.

Matt knocked fiercely on the door, and the screaming and glass breaking stopped. After a while, the door opened. "What do you want?" Adam asked.

"Jeff?" Kit asked from inside. Adam turned around.

"Kit, honey, it's no one," he said in a gentle, soft voice. Minutes ago, it wasn't like that.

"Jeff, if that's you, please--" Kit started.

"It's not Jeff!" Adam repeated. Matt peeked in, and saw Kit, standing in the corner crying. Her shirt and bra was ripped off, and she was trying to cover up. Her hand was bleeding, and the blood trailed down her stomach. Her nose was also bleeding, and from where he was standing, he could even see the bruise on her shoulder that hadn't been there the last time he saw her.

"Oh shit!" Matt cursed. Adam pushed Matt away from the door and slammed it shut. Matt stood there, awe struck. He didn't think she'd go through _that_ much hell. When he saw her, he just soaked in the fact that she got bruises -- not the fact of how she got bruises, which was by Adam actually beating on her. After hearing her shrill screams and glass breaking a few minutes ago, the way he saw her totally changed.

Matt rushed to his locker room. He opened the door to see Jeff and Amy sitting on the bench, impatiently, waiting for him to return. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked as Amy celebrated that Matt came back, finally.

"Um," Matt startled. "Can we bring Kit along with us?"


	12. Hero

"You can stay in the guest's room," Jeff said, putting down Kit's bag by the door. "Are you tired?"

"No," she replied. "Thanks Jeff. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem," he said. "You don't deserve any of the stuff Adam does to you anyway." She grunted and shrugged.

"You have a lovely house," she said, looking around. She looked at the pictures and smiled warmly, walking around the whole room to study at the photos. "Who's this?" She stepped back and pointed at the picture.

"That's my mom," he said, his voice sounding more weak than before. Kit concluded to shut her mouth and say nothing. "I'll show you your room when you feel sleepy."

"Okay, thanks," she said, turning around a moment to smile at him.

"Ah, I feel like listening to music," Jeff said. He turned on the radio and began to find the station he wanted to listen to.

"No, I want to listen to that one song!" Kit cried out when he passed it.

"Oh," he said, twisting the knob back a few knotches. "This?"

"No." He turned it again. "No. No. No. No. Yeah. Right there."

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight _

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh, oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love  
Only in your arms tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie, would you run behind?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care, you're here tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

As Kit listened to that song, she felt a tingly little feeling come over here -- that feeling about Jeff. He was a nice guy. Someone who is the total opposite of Adam.

She looked up to see him in deep thought also. She smiled to herself, as the music continued playing and both sitting in the nice, warm, homely living room.

"Hello?" someone asked. They didn't even hear the door open and shut because they were lost in their own world. "Jeff?"

"Amanda!" he said, jumping up. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her quickly on the lips.

Kit watched as the duo held onto each other. "I missed you, babe. But you're home early from Rome. Was it fun?" Jeff asked, still holding her.

"Yeah," she said. "I missed you though."

"Same here," he said. They finally let go of each other as Kit critisized herself for even thinking about Jeff in that way.

"Who's this?" Amanda asked, looking at Kit.

"Her?" Jeff asked, turning around, lost in his own world with Amanda, and forgetting that Kit was still sitting there. Kit half-smiled at the couple. "That's Kit. She's working with me now. She needed a place to stay, so...." Amanda looked at Jeff suspiciously.

"Jeff, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Sure," Jeff said. "Be back, Kit." Kit nodded and watched the couple walk into the kitchen. Kit looked around. She heard them murmur some things, but as the hands of the clocked ticked by, their voice rised higher and higher. She sighed and waited for Jeff to come back.

One thing she didn't hear was her crying, the sound of one skin smacking the other, glass cracking, things flying and making a dent in the wall, and the girl asking the guy to let go of her hair and to stop.

Kit began to sob. Why couldn't she have someone like Jeff? Yeah, their voices are rising higher and higher as the moments pass by, but the important thing was that they were listening to each other. Even though Amanda asked why Jeff brought Kit home, she didn't acuse him of anything. Even though Amanda was pissed at Jeff, Jeff was still trying to work things out with her.

Kit's jealousy begin to rise as she sat on the couch, listening to the two couple try to work things out -- not scream at each other and get abusive. She didn't want to be there anymore, so she got up and walked out the door.

As Kit continued walking, she kept on thinking back to the way the couple was trying to work things out. She had gotten jealous of Amanda since she had someone like Jeff, but she was trying to tell herself that she should be happy for her because she's not in the same position as her, but no matter what she did, she just kept on having that feeling in her gut -- jealousy.

A car honked and made a U-turn and she turned around. She was about to continue walking, but she heard a fimilar voice. "Kit, is that you?" Matt asked, parking the car by the sidewalk.

"Matt?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "What are you doing out here in the freezing cold?" She walked over to the passenger side and got in.

"It's not cold," she said, turning the heater on higher.

"Right," Matt said.

"Wait, where you going?" Kit asked, as he made the U-turn to go back to his destination.

"Jeff's, where else?"

"No, I don't wanna go there," Kit said. "Drop me off."

"No," he said. "Stay. We'll just talk in the car -- fine with you? Or go back to my place."

"Doesn't matter," she replied. He continued driving, and instead of stopping by Jeff's place, he passed it.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No," she said. Matt was the last person he wanted to tell that she was jealous of Amanda and Jeff's relationship.

"I know you don't know me that well nor trust me," Matt said. "But I will understand if you told me."

"No, Matt, nothings wrong," she repeated once again. "Where we going?"

"My place," he said.

"Cool." They drove on in silence, until Matt broke it.

"Kit, what is Adam really doing to you?" he asked.

"First, answer mine," she said, looking at him. "Why did you really want to help me, Matt? Didn't you and Amy use to hate my guts to hell? You guys didn't even give a shit that Adam was doing all that to me."

"No, you have to understand my--"

"You're point of view, Matt? Bull!" she shot at him.

"Listen," he said, parking to the side. The last thing he wanted was to start arguing as the car moved and get into an accident. "You have to understand. I just knew that Adam abused you. I didn't know how he abused you... that's why I didn't really care. I didn't know he abused you to the limit where you can barely walk."

"Bull shit, Matt!" she screamed at him, literally popping out of her seat. "You seen the bruises. You've seen the hell I went through. You didn't care. You saw me crying--"

"Listen, I care now, and that's what really matters now doesn't it?" he asked. She looked at him for a second or two and nodded.

"Yah. But Matt -- what am I suppose to do?"

"You have me and Jeff," he said. 'I don't wanna mess with Jeff' she thought to herself. She didn't want to ruin his relationship because of her problems. She already had enough problems as it is, and she didn't want more when she can't even solve them herself.


	13. Nothing Makes Sense

"Yah, yah, yah," Matt spoke into the phone. "Yah, don't worry, dude. She's fine. Okay. Okay. Bye." Kit's back was to Matt, and she had listened to Matt's part of the conversation. Even though she didn't hear the other person, she knew fully who it was and why he was calling and what he was saying.

Matt sighed and turned to look at Kit who was sleeping on the living room couch. He walked over to her, as she quickly shut her eyes. He pulled the blanket up to her neck and patted her back. "Sweet dreams," he said. "I know you're awake." She turned around and looked at him.

"How?"

"I'm not _that_ dumb, Kit," he said, chuckling. She sat up and pouted. "What's wrong?" 'Just me being jealous of Jeff, still...' she thought.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Somethings up."

"I'm just thinking -- why am I the one stuck with Adam?" she asked, sighing. "Why was I so stupid to not see his true side. I mean..." She trailed off. She couldn't even find the words to describe him.

"Everyone is like that," Matt said. "I'll admit, even I am. When you first see someone, everythings fine and dandy. After a while, it's just kinda get boring with that person, unless there's a really strong bond connecting the two."

"But why won't Adam let me go when he did with all his past ex's?" she asked.

"Are you positive about that?"

"No, but... if he's not doing that to anyone else, why me? Ya know?" she asked. Feeling the cold now, she wrapped herself with the blanket.

"I know what you're trying to say," he said, looking at her. "Maybe ... he does really love you."

"If he did --"

"Ya, I know."

"Nothing ... nothing makes sense at all!" she shrieked. "Why me? Why?"

"Calm down," Matt hushed. "Get some sleep. We'll find something decent to do tomorrow."

"Oh, gzz, Matt," she said, laying down. "I'm dragging you into this mess, too."

"It doesn't matter," he said, smiling. "Night." She half-smiled and told him sweet dreams.

"Kit wants to stay home," Matt spoke into the phone. "Yep. I don't think that would be a good idea." Kit sat on the couch, flipping through the channels to find something decent on, but her mind wasn't even on that. She is listening to Jeff and Matt's conversation on the phone, and so far, Matt had refused to go to all the activities they suggested to stay home with her.

"Matt, I'll be fine here, don't worry," she said. "You can go."

"No," he told her. "I don't feel up to it anyway, so it doesn't matter." Kit sighed. "Hmm? No, Jeff, I was talking to Kit. Sure. Sure. That sounds good. Bye."

"Whats up?" Kit asked, as Matt sat down next to her.

"They're coming over," Matt said. Kit turned and looked at him. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, no," she replied. "Who?"

"Jeff, Amy and Amanda," he replied.

"Oh."

"You really don't mind?"

"No," she replied. "When they coming?"

"They'll be here in a few minutes," he replied. She nodded and sighed. "Somethings wrong."

"What?" she asked, turning to look at the brunette Hardy. "No, Matt, seriously, nothings wrong. Please drop it." Matt apologized and went into the kitchen to get ready for their visit.

A few minutes later, like Matt said, the doorbell rang. "Can you get it Kit?" Matt asked from the kitchen. She sighed and got up, walking over to the door. She flung it open to see Amy on the porch. Without any greetings, Amy walked in and brushed past Kit. Jeff and Amanda walked in, holding hands.

"That bruise is looking better, Kit," Jeff said, studying it.

"Funny," she said. She closed the door and walked back into the living room. Amy was no where in sight, so Kit concluded that Amy had gone into the kitchen. When she heard Amy's shrill laugh, she knew for sure she was in there.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Kit said, when the couple walked in and sat at the couch across from her.

"But it's almost the afternoon," Jeff said.

"But I'm tired," she shot back. "Bye." Without waiting for their good-byes, she left. She knew where Matt's bedroom was, so she walked in there, grabbed his blanket, and walked out into the hallway. She'd done it enough times already, so she placed the blanket on the floor and laid down.

Back in the living room, Matt and Amy came into the living room. "Hey, where's Kit?" Matt asked, placing the popcorn and the drinks down.

"She went to sleep in her bedroom," Jeff replied. Amanda picked up a drink and cuddled up to Jeff.

"She doesn't have a bedroom," Matt said.

"I'll go find her then," Jeff said, unwrapping himself from Amanda. "I'll be back, honey."

He walked down the hall to where Kit had previously walked through. "Kit?" he asked when he saw a body and a blanket on the floor. "Hey, what are you doing? Are you awake?" He crouched down and saw that her eyes were still opened. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I stole Matt's blankets." He chuckled.

"Why'd you run off yesterday?" he asked. "I went into a fit."

"I dunno," she lied. "I felt... that I was the one that got you two to argue, so I just left."

"Don't worry about that," Jeff said. "Me and Amanda got everything sorted out right now, so don't worry." Her heart felt a stab.

"Okay," she replied. She sighed.

"Something else wrong?" he asked.

"No."

"Listen, I know what you're thinking, but we will get you through this whole Adam mess -- that I promise you," he said. "Join us when you want to."

"Why does Amy hate me?" she asked all of a sudden.

"She doesn't," he replied. "She's just -- I dunno what's up with her, but ... she doesn't know you quite well yet, and because of the fact that you attacked her, too. I told her it was Adam's fault, but.... she didn't take it too well. Don't worry. Don't let Amy get in the way of you having fun."

"I know," she replied, turning so she would face him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Join us later if you can't sleep." He left, as Kit turned around, so she was facing at the wall closest to her. Thinking of Jeff, she fell into slumber.


	14. A Little Fun For Now

"Fag is not a word," Amy screamed.

"Yah it is, you say it to me all the time!" Jeff accused. Amanda snorted and buried her head into Jeff's neck, the smell of him filling her nose.

"No, I don't!" Amy replied, defending herself. She glanced over to the point board. She was in last place if Jeff got the word 'fag' on the scrabble board, and she didn't want to loose -- especially to someone like Jeff. He dyed his hair red, yellow and green for goodness sakes, and not only that, but he paints his nails!

"You do call me a fag," Jeff said. "Matt, 'fag' is a word, isn't it?" Matt snorted and shook his head.

"I'm staying out of it, man," he said.

"Look it up in the dictionary," Jeff said. "Matt, where's your dictionary?"

"In my room."

"Go get it." Sighing, the elder Hardy got up and groaned.

"I'm getting old," he said, ignoring the comments from the trio sitting down around the scrabble board. Laughing to himself, he walked down the hall to find his dictionary. They had been playing scrabble for the last half-hour since there was nothing good on television. They had suggested going play laser tag, but they wanted to ignore the fans that day.

"Kit, you awake?" he asked when he passed her.

"Yeah," she replied, turning around to face the elder Hardy.

"Why don't you get up and play with us?" he asked.

"I don't feel up to it," she replied sighing.

"Why?" he asked. Kit half-smiled when he heard that caring tone in his voice.

"I don't know," she replied dumbly, sitting up. "After what has happened, I don't know."

"Listen, Kit, we will get you through this," Matt said. "No matter what. But I think you should have some fun in your life. Come on, get up and have some fun. It will help." His hand was now in front of her, waiting for it to either be accepted or declined. She smiled and took his hand into hers as he helped her get up.

"Thanks," she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ahh, it's no problem," he said. "Let me get my dictionary. Is 'fag' a word?"

"Yah, I think," Kit said. "I'm sure it is. It's slang though, I think." She laughed at her own stupidness.

"Let's go," Matt said once he walked out of his bedroom, a dictionary in hand.

Once they entered the living room, the trio around the scrabble board looked up to see the duo. "Look who I got to join us," Matt said, breaking the silence that was beginning to scare him.

"Cool," Jeff said. Matt sat back in his spot as Kit sat behind him. She felt most comfortable with Matt.

"Fag is a word, although it's slang," Matt said, once he closed the dictionary. "Amy, aren't you a grown woman to know that?" The redhead glared at the elder Hardy.

"Woo, Amy loses then," Jeff stated as he wrote down his points.

"I didn't," she said. "I didn't. I'm not a loser, Jeff. You're a loser." Kit watched the two shoot jokes at each other about why they're the winner and the opponent is not.

"Let's go," Matt said, getting up.

"Where?" Kit asked as Matt extended his hands. She grabbed them, and he helped her up.

"I have a poolroom," he said. "We can play pool or foosball." She half-smiled and followed Matt out of the room. The dissing between Jeff and Amy stopped, and they were now following Matt and Kit.

"I am the master at pool!" Amy announced once they stepped into the room. She grabbed a stick and twirled it around. "Who wants to go against the master?"

"Hey, Amy, I'm pretty good at pool, too," Kit said. Amy didn't like her, and Amy's attitude was starting to piss her off. "My dad is a professional pool player."

"Well, then neither you nor your father has played pool with me," Amy said. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Scoffing, Kit replied, "We'll see who's ass is really gonna be kicked."

Meanwhile, Amanda, Jeff and Matt stood by with a stick in hand watching the two go at each other. Glancing at each other, the trio pulled up a chair and sat down as the two girls began to play pool.

"I win," Kit announced after her last ball made a hole. Blowing the end of her stick, she smiled at Amy who glared at her.

"Does anyone want drinks?" Amanda asked to take their minds off Amy and Kit. "I'll go get some." After everyone told Amanda what drink they wanted, she went down to the kitchen to fetch the drinks. Jeff went along with her to help her out.

"Good game, girls," Matt congratulated. "But you guys both got something wrong... I am the master at pool." He grinned at both girls.

"Wait until I beat your ass!" Kit commented poking him with her stick. The two exchanged jokes about who being the best, as Amy watched on glaring at Kit. The duo was so interested in their argument, and Amy was so attracted to it that the trio didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Guys," Jeff said breaking their thoughts. "Guess whose at the door..."


	15. He's Back

She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to her side to study a part of her curvaceous body. She wore leather pants, with a white baby t-shirt that included baby blue sleeves. She finished off heroutfit with a leather jacket that matched her pants. As she slipped on her leather boots, a knock rang through the door. It startled her for a second, but when she realized it was only someone behind the door, she rolled her eyes at herself and gave permission for the person on the other side to enter.

"Are you almost finished?"

"Um, yeah," she replied as she turned to look at the elder Hardy. "I just need to finish my make up. Don't worry, it'll be light. When do you plan on leaving?"

"In about ten minutes," Matt replied, as he sat down on his bed sending a ruffling sound ringing in Kit's ear.

"Are you going to watch me put on my make up or what?" she asked, grinning.

"Why?" he asked as a curve formed on his lips. He cleared his throat and stood up with his head raised as if he were superior. "You know, I'm a professional make up artist, and it would be a privilege to do your make up for you."

"Gee, Matt," Kit retorted, "I would love for you to do my make up, but I'll probably look like a clown after you finish." Matt chuckled.

"Nah," he disagreed as he grabbed her make up bag and sat her down on the chair nearby. "Okay, I'm superb at this. Have no fear!" She laughed and socked him in the arm lightly.

"Oh right," she commented, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Alrighty, now, close your eyes," he said as he began to shuffle around in her bag for the right make up material.

"Use the right materials there."

"I will!"

"Sure you will Mattie!"

"I think I got the right one," he said. She opened her eyes and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you're **such** a professional make up artist!" she commented. "Give me that." She snatched the lip liner he had in his hand and popped up from her seat. "Now watch the master."

"Me?" he asked.

"You wish!" She laughed at him as he stood behind her, watching her every movement. "Learn some free lessons from me."

"No, no, no, no!" he yelled. She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "You missed a spot!" She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she got back to finishing her make up. Once in a while, she would glance back at Matt who continued to stare at her. She tried to read his emotions running through his eyes, but she didn't seem to pin point his correct emotion. His head was titled a bit to the side, and his eyes were trained on her.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, no," she replied. She smacked her lips together and smiled. "Finished!"

"Beautiful!" he commented. She smiled and went on to pack her make up, but as she slid her hand across the panel, she accidentally swept the make up bag, and all the items inside came tumbling out. "Oh, I'm such a klutz!"

"Here, I'll help." As they both crouched down at the same time, they clonked heads and stood up, groaning.

"You okay?" he asked as he began to rub his forehead.

"Yeah," she replied. "Dude, you have a really hard forehead."

"Oh, gee, thanks," he sarcastically commented. "I feel really loved now." She smiled and hugged the pouting Matt as the door popped opened. As a sudden reaction, Kit jumped back from Matt.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Jeff asked.

"No," Matt replied as he continued rubbing his forehead. "We just bumped foreheads."

"All right... since you're both done, let's go before we're late! ... Kit, you still pissed at me?"

"You're forgiven," she said, as she smiled. "Just don't do that ever again." He smiled before leaving the room.

That morning, he kept the whole group in suspense about who was behind the door. He made such a fuss about it, and to Kit, it seemed as if Jeff was talking about the Canadian, but it turned out to be their father.

"Kick his ass," Matt spoke.

"Oh, I will," she said, as she grinned.

"I am the master at golf, too, thank you very much," Kit informed as she raised her arms in victory. She grinned proudly and began to twirl around.

"You're just the master at everything, aren't you?" Jeff asked as he chuckled.

"Of course," she replied. "And I just proved it by kicking your little butt out there in the golf course."

"Okay, so we meet back here in an hour, right?" Matt asked. The group nodded and bid goodbye to each other before going their separate ways. The group decided to play Putt-Putt that day to take things off their shoulders, and everything went as planned. They played two rounds of golf and decided to end the day doing whatever they want at the arcade. No one partnered up besides Jeff and Amanda, and the others went their separate ways.

Kit walked into the laser quest room and tugged on a vest. She checked to see if the guns worked correctly and got hyped up for the game. After a few minutes of lecturing and waiting for the team that were finishing up their game, they finally entered. When the buzz sounded throughout the room, she moved slyly across the wall.

When she finally began to run across the room, someone behind her began shooting at her vest. She twirled around to get revenge to only meet the longhaired blonde Canadian with the icy blue eyes. He sickly grinned, as she gasped and twirled around to escape as questions ran through her head. However, he grabbed onto her before she could escape and pinned her to the wall. Her muffled screams were covered with his hand, as he used his sharp hearing to see if he anyone was approaching. "I got you now..."


End file.
